


The Pipe Cleaner

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom, Crack, F/M, Smut, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Toilets, Unprotected Sex, plumber Ben, taking a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Poe keeps taking shits in Finn and Rey’s toilet and keeps clogging it up. So Rey calls plumber Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	The Pipe Cleaner

  


“Finn! Your boyfriend has clogged up the mode again!” Rey yelled from the bathroom as she stared at the wrecked toilet. Finn came into the bathroom rolling his eyes. He picked up the plunger and tried to unclog the mess that Poe made with his massive shit. 

“Damn he really did a number on this thing today!’ Finn huffed as he tried to free the toilet of Poe’s deposit. 

“Finn you have to tell him to stop leaving our toilet like this! Every time he comes over he shits in it and never plunges it himself! He thinks we are his turd bitches!” Rey said as she sat down on the edge of the tub and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Yeah I’m getting mighty sick of this shit.” Finn said as he threw the plunger down in defeat. 

“I guess It's time to call a plumber. I can’t get Poe’s dinosaur sized turds down the toilet.” Finn said as he pulled out his phone to look up local plumbers. Rey got up stomping to the hallway to put on her shoes. Guess it was time to walk over to the Texaco station to take a piss. 

Two hours later there was a knock on the door. Finn had gone over to Poe’s to give him a piece of his mind and left Rey sitting there waiting for the plumber. 

“Coming!” Rey said as she skipped happily to the door. She was going to get her mode back! When Rey opened the door she could have sworn she was looking at a fucking marble statue. Before her was the most beautiful fucking plumber she had ever seen. Wavy shoulder length black hair that screamed hey touch me you will enjoy it, big pink lips that begged to be chewed on, a broad chest that was about to explode out of those tight plumber coveralls and dark eyes that looked straight into her soul trying to put a fucking trance on her. 

“Um Hi, I’m Ben from I pity the stool plumbing, a guy named Finn Storm called us. Seems you have a giant clog?” The tall statue said as he licked those giant tasty lips and leaned against the door frame. 

Rey couldn't find her damn voice. She cleared her throat and finally spoke. 

“Oh hi yes! We do have a clog from hell. My name is Rey, Finn is my roommate. Come in, I will show you to the mode.” 

Ben stepped inside and Rey closed the door behind him. 

“Um….follow me it's this way.” Rey said as she walked in front of him swaying her hips like she had a damn bee in her pants trying to get the plumbing god to take notice of her ass.

She heard him clear his throat behind her so maybe it was working. They stepped into the bathroom and Rey pointed at the toilet in question. Clogged and full of toilet paper. 

“Yeah looks like somebody blew this mode up pretty good.” Ben said looking down at Rey with a smirk.

“Oh god no it wasn’t me! It was Finn’s boyfriend, he wrecks the damn thing every time he comes over.” She said as she stepped to the side to give him room. Ben pulled out some tools and shoved some snake looking thing into the toilet trying to unclog it. To Rey’s disappointment he got it unclogged in 2 seconds. Damn it she thought. 

“There we go Rey, It wasn’t too bad of a clog but if it keeps up you may just need a new toilet.” Ben said standing up winking at her. Then he smiled…...and Rey almost passed the fuck out. 

“Uh...ahh...how much do we owe you?” She stammered staring into his whiskey colored eyes. Ben wrote her out a receipt and handed it to her. Rey really hated to see him leave so damn soon. They made their way to the living room so Rey could write him a check then Finn walked in the door.

“Hey Peanut I’m back! I really gave it to Poe this time! In more ways than one! Has the plumber come by yet…..holy shit!” Finn stopped in his tracks when he saw the giant lumbering plumber standing in his living room towering over Rey. 

“Hi, I'm Ben from I pity the stool.” He said as he held out his hand to shake Finn’s. 

“Oh hey man how's it going?” Finn replied shaking his hand and glancing over at Rey, lifting his eyebrows to the damn sky. Rey smiled up at Ben as she handed him a check. 

“There you go Ben, I um put a little extra on there….just for you.” Rey said trying her best not to attack his hot toilet saving ass.

“Oh ok, Thanks Rey. I must say I have never gotten a tip before.” Ben said as he made his way to the front door.

“Just call me if you have any more problems.” Ben said as he waved at them. 

“Oh and Rey…..you're not alone. Call me if you need me.” 

Rey beamed at him, “Neither are you.” She replied stupidly. That didn’t make a bit of sense. Ben just nodded his head and let himself out the door. 

“Really Rey, can you be more obvious? You tipped the fucking plumber. People don't tip plumbers!” Finn said as he rolled his eyes at her. 

“I gave him a 20% hotness tip. Did you see that fucking hair? He needs the extra cash to buy whatever high dollar conditioner he uses!” She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

“Damn Rey….you got it bad already.” Finn said as he made his way to the toilet to take a shit. 

  
  


Rey lay awake that night staring at the ceiling thinking about her hot beastly plumber. She had already gotten off 6 times in the past hour just thinking about him “plunging” her tight hole. She had to think of a way to get him back here. 

  
  


The next morning after Finn left for work she called Poe. She told him she had fallen and broken a hip and she needed help. So Poe was there in the next 10 minutes running through the front door. Rey was doing her yoga when he came in. 

“What the fuck Rey! I thought you were laying in the floor half dead like that fucking life alert grandma!” 

“Naw I’m fine. I just needed to get you here so you can shit in our toilet.” 

“Um…...what?! Rey, are you drunk?” Poe asked as he sat down on the couch. 

“I need to get the world's hottest plumber back over here and I need you to do your thing and clog up our toilet.” Rey replied as she took a drink of her water. 

“Are you shitting me! I just ran across town cause I thought your ass was dead and all you need me for is to shit in your fucking mode!” 

“That’s right. Besides you owe me for wrecking our damn toilet 24/7. Ben says we will need a new one eventually because of you!” 

Poe looked up at the ceiling in defeat. “Alright fine! You're in luck because I just ate a greasy sausage biscuit from McDonalds and a large coffee so that damn toilet won't live to see another day when I’m done with it!” 

Poe grabbed his rumbling stomach and looked up at Rey. 

“Perfect timing!” He said as he grabbed his ass and ran to the toilet. Rey smiled to herself as he heard Poe moaning and thrashing around in the bathroom reeking havoc on the toilet. 

Rey grabbed her phone and looked down at her favorites in the call log. She already had Ben programmed on speed dial. She pressed call and waited while it rang.

“I Pity The Stool this is Han speaking.” The gruff voice answered. 

“Um Hi yes, my name is Rey Johnson and I live at 6969 Endor Way and I need Ben to come back out and install a new toilet for us today. It seems he was right. Our toilet has been killed.” Rey said grinning to herself. 

“Ahh is that so. Well Ben is my son and he’s the best plumber in town besides me of course. He installed the new Kessal toilet in less than 14 minutes but I can do it in 12!” Han laughed as he wrote down Rey’s info. 

“I would like a toilet that takes forever to install. Like the biggest pain in the ass toilet you have.” Rey said suddenly. She couldn't have Ben in and out in less than 15 minutes! She wanted to stare at that fucking body! 

“Really now? Well I guess I can set you up with the new Hux model. Ben hates installing those.” Han said laughing his ass off. 

“Sounds good Han! Will I be seeing him soon?” Rey asked, biting her lip.

“I will have him there within the hour. See you later Rey.” Han said as he hung up. 

“Fuck yes!” Rey screamed as he hung up. Now it was time to get Poe the hell out of there if Ben was going to be there within the hour. She ran over to the bathroom door and started banging on it.

“Hurry the fuck up Poe! My prince of plumbing will be here within the hour!”

“Still shitting in here Rey!” Poe groaned.

“I dont give a damn! Just put on one of my giant maxi pads and get the hell out!” Rey yelled.

“After she threw maxi pads at Poe and shoved him out the front door she jumped in the shower to shave everything in site. She had to get ready for her man. 

30 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Rey almost pissed herself as she ran over and opened it like there was a fucking fire in the building. 

There he was. In all his glory. Only today he was even hotter. He was wearing a black tank top that showed off his bulging muscles as he held a giant box with a brand new Hux model toilet. 

“Hey Rey, so I heard someone killed your toilet today.” Ben said as he stepped inside flexing his muscles as he sat the toilet down onto the floor. 

“Yeah, Poe was back. He had some bad sausage so now the toilet is fucked.” She replied licking her lips and wanting to reach out and grab those fucking biceps. Ben smiled down at her and her heart almost exploded. 

“Well I guess I better get to work. This Hux can be a real pain in the ass to install.” He said as he bent down to lift the giant toilet box over his shoulder. Rey hoped he would be lifting her over his shoulder later. 

Rey looked like a lost puppy as she followed him to the bathroom. Ben looked at the wrecked toilet in shock. 

“Damn, is that Poe guy ok? It looks like a fucking walrus shat in here.” He asked as he drained the toilet to unhook it from the floor. 

“Oh I’m sure he’s fine. Can I get you a lemonade Ben? It is rather hot in here.” Rey said as she removed her shirt to reveal a white tank top underneath. She didn’t bother putting on a bra so her nipples started to pebble when the cool air hit them. 

“Yeah sure, thanks Reeee……” Ben choked on his words as he looked up to see Rey practically topless in front of him. Her tank top left nothing to the imagination. Fuck she was going to be the death of him. She was all he could think about last night while he jerked off 13 times. He almost jizzed his pants when his dad told him he was going back over to Rey’s today. Even if he did have to install a fucking Hux. 

“Be right back with that Ben.” Rey winked at him and she turned to walk to the kitchen in her tiny shorts with her ass hanging out. Ben craned his neck to watch her walk away. He was going to take his fucking time with this install today. 

6 hours later Ben was still there. It took him an hour to screw in a bolt and another 3 to set the toilet just right. The whole time Rey was sitting on the edge of the tub with her legs spread talking to him about pipes that needed to be unclogged while she held his wrench for him stroking it in a suggestive manner. Now he was almost done and there wasn’t anything else he could do to delay finishing. He stood up and gave the Hux a test flush. It worked perfectly. Damn it. 

“Well, I guess this is it Rey. I will get your bill ready.” Ben said looking down at the floor like a dog that had been beaten with a newspaper. Rey looked just as sad as she slowly stood up. Then the idea hit her! The lock on the bathroom door was always getting stuck and locking people inside. This was her chance to get some more time in with hotness. While Ben wrote her bill out on his notepad Rey turned around and locked the door. She gave it a tug trying to unlock it and it was stuck. Thank god!

“Um oh no. The door is jammed Ben. Whatever will we do?” Rey said as she pretended to act worried. Ben looked up with hope in his eyes.

“Oh dear….thats too bad isn’t it?” He said as he stared at Rey’s tits. 

“Yeah it is. I guess we are stuck in here until Finn gets home.” She said, taking a step towards him. 

“Oh yeah? And how long will that be?” He asked, taking a step towards her. 

“At least 2 more hours.” She said as she got inches from his face and stared at his lips. 

“Hmmmm…..what should we do while we wait?” He replied as he lowered his lips hovering a breath away from hers.

“Don't know, you got any ideas?”

“I….I could clean that pipe you have been talking about all afternoon.” He replied brushing his lips against hers.

“Yeah…..pipes…..they can always use a good cleaning.” She whispered right before she grabbed his face and slammed her lips onto his pillowy ones. 

Ben moaned like a beast in heat and Rey felt a dam burst in her panties. 

“Been…..wanting…..to…..do this...all fucking …..day.” Rey said as she shoved her hand down his pants wrapping her hand around his giant plunger, pumping at the speed of light. Ben moaned as he grabbed her tank top and ripped it completely in half.

“Fuck that tank top! It’s been blocking my view all day!” He yelled as he bent down sucking one of her tits in his mouth like a starving man. Rey couldn’t believe this was finally happening. Ben popped her tit out of his mouth as he grabbed her ass and lifted her onto the counter. 

“Spread those legs for me Rey, I need to check that pipe after all.” Ben whispered in her ear as he tugged down her skimpy little shorts. 

“Yes Ben! Make sure there’s no clogs!” Rey moaned as he shoved two thick manly fingers into her waiting heat. 

“Your…..pipe….is so tight….and nice and lubricated. So….ahhhh...I don't feel any problems in there.” Ben huffed as he threw his pants off. 

“Better try your snake just to make sure.” Rey said as she squeezed his cock. 

“Yeah, when you're a plumber you always want to be thurow.” Ben hissed as he lined himself up with her entrance. He pushed in slow as hell. He wanted to take his time and make this last. 

“Oh fuck Ben your plunger is so fucking big! Get that fucking clog out you gorgeous plumbing beast!” 

That’s when Ben slammed into her with a yell. 

“I ...can….feel...some resistance in here Rey….must be a mighty…...ahhh….large clog! Going to have to get a little deeper! FUCK!”

“Yes Ben! I need a functioning pipe! And you're just the man to fix it! Yes, just like that!” 

“Damn right I am! Nobody can out plunge me!” Ben yelled as he started rubbing Rey’s clit and slamming into her like he would never get that clog out. They both came with loud grunts and moans. Ben was knocking shit off the counter trying to hold on and keep from falling over. 

“REY!!!!!!! What’s going on in there! I heard shit falling on the floor and a lot of moaning? Did you have too much Taco Bell again! What did I tell you about eating there!?” Finn’s voice came through the door. He then burst inside to see Rey getting railed by the local plumber. 

“Damn it man! I know you're a plumber but I don't need to see your entire ass!” Finn screamed as he ran back out. 

Rey roared with laughter as she kissed Ben trying to suck those lips off and running her hands in his hair. 

“So…..did my pipe pass the inspection?”

“Fuck yes it did. That was the tightest, cleanest pipe I have ever seen.” Ben said he licked a hot strip on her neck. 

“That’s good to know. Now, how about you take me and my clean pipe out to dinner? I’m hungry as fuck.” Rey said as she smacked his bare ass and jumped off the counter. Ben grabbed her waist and kissed the shit out of her.

“Hell yes. Then when we get back, I need to inspect your faucet…..I haven't had a chance to “Mop up” any standing water.” Ben said as he brushed his fingers against her clit. Rey's eyes rolled back into her head.

“Oh hell yes….I say we just get fast food!” 

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and ran to the nearest Taco Bell. She hoped the new Hux was ready for this shit! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
